RWBY: Grey Purple: Speical Files
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: this is where we looked at some history and facts about this fanfic. Also, image belong to KyleDoesStuff.
1. Aura-Based Core

The Aura-Based Core System (which is basically having ABC in order, which also nicknamed the A.B.C) is unique kind of equipment.

Function:

It allow to generate Aura, Which all life having a "soul". How does it do it? It have an spherical core with an crystal that been said to create aura, Called _Corunmond_ , which only found in the Kingdom of Fahist. It allow both Robots, Androids, and some Grimms to have "soul". Robot and Androids don't need to eat or drinks, but they do it. Why? It call Socalization. But Grimms on the other hand, are hard to capture, but when capture... some people add the A.B.C System to some capture Grimm, which allow to them to have "souls".

History:

It is first use by an Altas-created Android called Penny, but researchers, which include Penny's "father", were not happy when Ozpins called them mad. So they move their research, Lab data and all, to the Kingdom of Fahist, which are more than happy to help with their research, which resulting in Robots, Android, and Grimm of Fahist having the A.B.C. System.


	2. Fahist

The Kingdom of Fahist is a pretty recent kingdom, only 5 years old, and yet it is one of the most greatest kingdom ever yet seen. Most of the landmass is cover by mountains.

Population:

Fahist is an interest case... as it mixed of humans, faunus, robots, androids, and, surprisingly, grimms, but they trend to have a wide variety of personially:

Humans: Humans of Fahist have either black hair (31%), brown hair (28%), blonde hair (20%), or red hair (11%). they also have either white skin (61%) or black skin (39%). most of them, both male and female, stand at 6.8 feet tall. They have wide variety of eyes colors. They also have wide variety of jobs both in and out of Fahist.

Faunus: Faunus of Fahist are pretty much similar to humans of Fahist except they are known by their animals parts. They also have wide variety of job in Fahist, but outside of Fahist are trend to be a little stricter. They have many breeds based on many animals, some and other not also have sub breeds which are similar except for a few differents, Ancient breed are breeds that are once throught to be extinct but reappered only on Fahist, and Hybrids breeds are pretty much the rarest of all Faunus breeds here the list of them:

Komdo Dragon breed:

Sub and Ancient breed: Megalania breed: Larger, Stronger, Tougher, Faster version of the Komdo Dragon breed.

Timber Wolves breed:

Hybrid breed: Wolfdog: When Male Siberian Husky Faunus and Female Timber Wolves Faunus mate together.

Dire Wolves breed: An Ancient breed.

T. rex breed: An Ancient breed.

Spinosaurus breed: An Ancient breed.

Hippo breed.

Mammoth breed.

Siberian Husky breed:

Hybrid breed: up above.

Siberian Tiger breed:

Hybrid breed: Liger: When Male African Lion Faunus and Female Siberian Tiger Faunus mate together.

African Lion breed:

Hybrid breed: up above.

Elasmotherium breed: An Anicent breed.

Megatherium breed: An Ancient breed.

Honey Badger breed.

Cheetah breed: It a rare breed in Fahist.

Robots: The Robots of Fahist looked like Altesian knight-200 F.A.H.R. except they have small logo of where they are made and wide variety of color they have to look different from each other. they also have a special core called A.B.C. System. Unlike Human and Faunus, they don't need to eat or drink, and don't really died. The only way to killed them is to destroy the core. If a robot died, they part are either recycle or reused. They have wide variety of jobs in Fahist, but outside, they only hire as either assassin, mercenary, or bounty hunter.

Android: The Androids of Fahist are similar to Robot of Fahist except they look more humanoid.

Grimm: Some of the Grimms of Fahist are, surprisingly enough, benevolence, so they quite different from the other grimm that most associated of killing humans and causing destruction. So different, in fact, they been separated into 2 kind of grimms. The Feral and Domesticated. The Feral are your typical grimms, not surprisingly. The Domestricated are, on thr other hand, are tame version of their wild version. Beowolves make up most of tame grimm population (77%) as they have a more humanoid appearance than the other grimms (Nevermore, 10%) (Creep, 8%) (other grimms, 5%). They also have wide variety of jobs in Fahist, but outside, like Robots of Fahist, they only hire as assassin, mercenary, or bounty hunters.

All: They are tougher, faster, and stronger than other parts of Remnants, infact... the normal civilian is equal to hunter in speed, strength, and toughness, so the hunters of Fahist are way more stronger, faster, and tougher than the normal hunter. They need to be this because Fahist is made up of mostly mountains. They can survive on their own even as young as 3 years old for Human and Faunus. also participate in death battles, even civilian can participate in death battle.

Relation: The Kingdom of Fahist doesn't not trust the others government of Remnants, it doesn't mean they don't like the peoples of the other kingdoms. They also don't like Ozpin.

Academy: Greyscale Academy: a place both Humans, Faunus, Robots, Android, and Grimms go where they become hunters.

Military: They have wide variety of vehicles

A-10 _Liger_ : See RWBY: Grey Purple Chapter 2.

T-34 _Elasmotherium_ : See RWBY: Grey Purple Chapter 2.

I-59 _Sawer_ : An VTOL (that look kinda like the Pelican from Halo except the wings are replace with air-intake fans) the lifted by two 11 foot-wide air-intake fans and is moved by 8 ion jet engines. Piloted by 1-person, Pilot/Gunner. It can carry up to 12 peoples. 20-feet long and weighting in at about 20 tons. Weapons: 2 RY-2 Jiker: sphere-shaped weapon with 3 rotating 25 MM Canon at the front of it that shoot lasers. 2 18-barrels rocket launchers.

LMI-7 _Tracks Saber_ : It is a unique motorcycle, as the front have a tank tread (that look like the MTT-136 Electric sled) and 1 back wheel. It is 16 feet long and weight up to 75 pounds. It has both enignes in the front and the back. It maxium speed is 190 MPH.

Fun Fact:

Fahist is derived and composes words from Dragon Language from the elder scolls series by using the Legacy translator, is the composes of words of: **Fa** al **Hi** mdah Do **St** runmah, which basically mean: The Land Of Mountains. Which is meaningful as Fahist since most of the landmass is cover mostly by mountains.


End file.
